gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of programs broadcast by YTV Family
Note: This list pertains to all programming aired on the YTV Family channel, including programming from its blocks; for a separate list of programming broadcast on Toonami, see Toonami (Canada)#Programming. This is a list of programs broadcast by YTV Family. Current programming Original series *1 denotes that the show is carried on AuraNightfall. *2 denotes that the show is a YTV Family original series, but wasn't commissioned by YTV Family. *3 denotes that the show is ending after its current season. Acquired from YTV Acquired from Nickelodeon Family/Nicktoons Family (U.S.) Acquired from Cartoon Network (U.S.) Other acquired programming *1 denotes that the rights are set to expire soon. AuraNightfall *Angry Video Game Nerd (November 2nd, 2017 - present) *Ayano's Secret (January 3rd, 2018 - present) *Criminal Influences (September 15th, 2017 - present) *Rick and Morty (September 15th, 2017 - present) *The Simpsons (September 15th, 2017 - present) *South Park (November 13th, 2017 - present) Morning Action *Cardfight!! Vanguard *Code Lyoko *Dueler *Kuroko's Basketball *Sailor Moon Crystal *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds *Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS (Stormedia dub) Surge *Forward Mecha Survivors *Yu Yu Hakusho Mobile content As of January 2018, the following series are available via the YTV Family mobile app but have yet to air on the linear channel. Acquired from YTV Acquired from Nickelodeon Family/Nicktoons Family (U.S.) Acquired from Cartoon Network (U.S.) Other acquired programming Toonami *Cells at Work! TV Tokyo Edition (October 11th, 2018 - present) Upcoming programming Original series *Overnight Flight (TBA 2018) *Neverending Nightmare (TBA) *Super Mario Odyssey (TBA) *Teen Titans: Supercharged (TBA) *Get Viral (TBA 2018) *Nano Invaders II (edited version) (TBA) *Morning Variety (TBA 2019) *Wolf Girl and Black Prince II (TBA 2019) Acquired from Nickelodeon Family/Nicktoons Family (U.S.) *The Adventures of Ross and Sherry (TBA) *Instant Adventure: Just Add Water! (TBA 2019) *The Life of Prince (TBA) *Red Room (TBA) Acquired from Cartoon Network XD (U.S.) *Finding Nemo: The Series (TBA) Acquired from Disney XD (U.S.) *Guardians of the Galaxy (TBA) *Kirby Buckets (TBA) *Transformers: Attack of the Decepticons (TBA) Acquired from SurgeAnime (Japan) *Cyclone Robots (TBA 2019) *Mystery Detective Sina (TBA 2019) Acquired from SurgeAnime Extra (U.S.) *Baseball Team 106: Baseball Forever (TBA 2019) *Guilty Crown: Dancing Endlaves (TBA 2019) *Puella Magi Homura Tamura (TBA 2019) *Softball Victory Team Unite! (TBA 2019) *When Dreams Can Come True (TBA 2019) Surge *Intrigue in the Bakumatsu - Irohanihoheto *Otogi Zoshi Acquired from SurgeAnime Network (U.S.) *Doctor Who: The Animated Series Morning Action/EXO_Saturdays *Happy Okojo (February 2nd, 2019) *Honey and Clover (February 2nd, 2019) *Planetes (February 2nd, 2019) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (February 2nd, 2019) YTV Family Fridays *Ace Attorney *Cyberwave *Drive In *DriverZ *Fall Camp *Fantasy High *Golden Kamuy *Land of a Million Hells *The Motel *My esport dream *Space Team Seven TBA. Other acquired programming *Ace Attorney Investigations (TBA 2019) *Cottonsweet, the Magic Warrior (TBA 2019) *Duel Masters (TBA 2019) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Prequel Continuation (TBA) *Magical Kari (TBA 2019) *Mega Man: Powered Up (TBA 2019) *Mysterious Joker (Disney XD Asia dub) (TBA 2019) *No-Limit Power Zone (TBA) *Time Force Girls! (TBA 2019) *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Cute (TBA 2018) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Cute (TBA 2018) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Cute (TBA 2018) Former programming Original series Note: This list only comprises the first-run for YTV Family originals; it does not count subsequent reruns. *1 denotes that the show is currently airing in reruns. *2 denotes that the show aired as part of AuraNightfall. Acquired from YTV Acquired from Nickelodeon Family/Nicktoons Family (U.S.) Other acquired programming *''.hack//Legend of the Twilight'' *''The 49ers'' *''6teen'' *''The 7D'' *''The Addams Family (1964)'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''The Addams Family (1973)'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''The Adventures of Kid Danger'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Air'' *''Akademi Murders'' *''Akame ga Kill!'' *''AKB0048'' *''Alien (2005)'' *''Alien (2016)'' *''All Grown Up!'' *''The Amazing Spiez!'' *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Anatole'' *''Angelo Rules'' *''Animaniacs'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Anime Madness'' *''Animorphs'' *''Attack on Titan'' *''Attack on Titan: Junior High'' *''A.T.O.M.'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Atomic Betty'' *''Atomic Puppet'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''Baby Blues'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''The Bagel and Becky Show'' *''Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts'' *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' *''BakuTech! Bakugan'' *''Bannertail: The Story of Gray Squirrel'' *''BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad'' *''Beyblade: Metal Saga'' *''Beyblade: Shogun Steel'' *''BeyWheelz'' *''The Big O'' *''Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer'' *''Birdz'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Bizaardvark'' *''Black Cat'' *''Black Jack'' (online only; dropped on October 11th, 2018) *''Blazing Dragons'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Blue Dragon'' *''BoBoiBoy'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''BoBoiBoy Galaxy'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Bomberman Jetters'' *''Bonobono'' (now on the YTV Family app) *''Brave Beats'' *''Bravest Warriors'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Bunnicula'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Cadillacs and Dinosaurs'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Camp Lakebottom'' *''Cardcaptors'' *''Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card'' *''Carl²'' *''Challenge of the GoBots'' *''Charlotte'' (online only; dropped on October 11th, 2018) *''Chloe'' (season one) *''Chobits'' (online only; dropped on October 11th, 2018) *''Class of the Titans'' *''Clone High'' *''Code Geass'' *''Code Monkeys'' *''Counterfeit Cat'' *''The Cramp Twins'' *''Crash Canyon'' *''Creepschool'' *''The Critic'' *''Cybersix'' *''Danganronpa: Humans vs. Monokumas: The Animation'' *''Danganronpa: The Animation'' *''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' *''Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer: The Animation'' *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony: The Animation'' *''DanganronpaPet: The Animation'' *''Dan Vs.'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Darkwing Duck'' *''Deadman Wonderland'' *''Deal or No Deal'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Death Note'' *''Degrassi: Next Class'' *''Delta State'' *''Destroy Build Destroy'' *''Detentionaire'' *''Doctor Who'' *''Dog City'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Dōjin Work'' (online only; dropped on October 11th, 2018) *''Domino Spin X'' *''Domo TV'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Donkey Kong Country'' *''Dr. Dimensionpants'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Dragon Ball GT'' *''Dragon Booster'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Droids'' *''Duckman'' *''DuckTales'' *''Durarara!!'' *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' *''The Eltingville Club'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''The Emperor's New School'' *''Endangered Species'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Eureka Seven'' (returns February 2nd, 2019) *''Even Stevens'' *''Ewoks'' *''Fairy Tail'' *''Fate/Apocrypha'' *''Fate/stay night'' (online only; dropped on October 11th, 2018) *''Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works'' *''Fireball XL5'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''FLCL: Alt'' *''Flying Rhino Junior High'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Freaktown'' *''Fred's Head'' *''Friends'' *''Fruits Basket'' *''Full Metal Panic!'' *''Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu'' (online only; dropped on October 11th, 2018) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist: The Prequel'' *''Futurama'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Future Card Buddyfight'' *''The Future Is Wild'' *''The Future Is Wild (2007)'' *''Future-Worm!'' *''G-Force: Guardians of Space'' *''Galaxy Angel'' *''The Game of Life'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Gamers!'' *''George of the Jungle'' *''Get Blake!'' *''Get Ed'' *''Ghost Stories'' (online only; dropped on October 11th, 2018) *''Girl's High'' *''Girlstuff/Boystuff'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Guilty Crown'' *''Hacka Doll The Animation'' (online only; dropped on October 11th, 2018) *''Home Movies'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Hot Wheels Battle Force 5'' *''Hotel Transylvania: The Series'' *''How It's Made'' *''I.N.K. Invisible Network of Kids'' *''iCarly'' *''Idaten Jump'' *''Idolmaster: Xenoglossia'' *''IGPX'' *''I'm in the Band'' *''Inch High, Private Eye'' *''Inferno Cop'' (online only; dropped on October 11th, 2018) *''Initial D'' (online only; dropped on October 11th, 2018) *''Inspector Gadget'' *''Iron Man'' *''Ixion Saga DT'' (Mystical UK dub) *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Jail'' *''Jeff & Some Aliens'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''The Jetsons'' *''Jewelpet Academy'' *''Jimmy Two-Shoes'' *''John Callahan's Quads!'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Just Kidding'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''K-On!'' (online only; dropped on October 11th, 2018) *''Kappa Mikey'' *''Kaput and Zösky'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Ketchup Cafe: Cats That Cook'' *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' *''The Kid Ranger'' *''Kill la Kill'' *''King Arthur and the Knights of Justice'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' *''Kiznaiver'' *''Kuroeusagi'' *''Lab Rats'' *''Lab Rats: Elite Force'' *''The Legend of Korra'' *''The Legend of Tarzan'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Legends of the Hidden Temple'' *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' *''Little Witch Academia'' *''Lloyd in Space'' *''Looped'' *''Lucky Star'' *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha'' *''Make It Pop'' *''Man vs. Cartoon'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Maple Town'' *''Marvelous Melmo'' *''Max Steel (2013)'' *''Mega Man Star Force'' *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *''Miss Monochrome'' (online only; dropped on October 11th, 2018) *''Mission Hill'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Mob Psycho 100'' (online only; dropped on October 11th, 2018) *''Monica's Gang'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Motorcity'' *''Mr. Trance'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''My Babysitter's a Vampire'' *''My Big Big Friend'' *''My Hero Academia'' *''My Little Monster'' (online only; dropped on October 11th, 2018) *''My Neighbor Seki'' *''Mythic Warriors'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Naruto'' *''NASCAR Racers'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' *''The Neighbors'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Nick Arcade'' *''Nickelodeon Guts'' *''O'Grady'' *''Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion'' *''Once Upon a Time... Man'' *''One Piece'' *''One-Punch Man'' *''Ouran High School Host Club'' *''Outlaw Star'' *''Ozzy & Drix'' *''Packages from Planet X'' *''Parody Central'' *''PB&J Kawauso'' *''PB&J Otter'' *''Pelswick'' *''Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero'' *''Perfect Hair Forever'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Persona 4: The Animation'' (online only; dropped on October 11th, 2018) *''Persona 4: The Golden Animation'' (online only; dropped on October 11th, 2018) *''Pixel Pinkie'' *''Planet Sketch'' *''Pokémon: Advanced'' *''Pokémon: Advanced Battle'' *''Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl'' *''Pokémon: The Series: Sun & Moon'' *''Pokémon Chronicles: Ultimate Mystery Dungeon'' (now on the YTV Family app) *''Pop Team Epic'' *''Pop-Up Video'' *''Power Rangers Samurai'' *''Princess Princess'' *''The Principal's Office'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''The Problem Solverz'' *''Pucca'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Puella Magi Madoka Magica'' *''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' *''Rescue Heroes'' *''Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy'' *''Right Now Kapow'' *''The Ripping Friends'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Rock Dog'' *''Rocket Monkeys'' *''Rocket Power'' *''Rocket Robin Hood'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''RWBY'' *''Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars'' *''Senseis in Denial'' *''Seraph of the End'' (online only; dropped on October 11th, 2018) *''Servamp'' *''Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō'' *''Show by Rock!!'' *''Shuriken and Pleats'' *''Silverwing'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Skatoony: Canada'' *''So Weird'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Sonic Underground'' *''Sonic X'' *''Soul Eater'' *''Soul Eater Not!'' *''Space Cases'' *''Space Patrol Luluco'' *''Speed Racer: The Next Generation'' *''Spider Riders'' *''Spider-Man'' *''Spliced'' *''Squirrel Boy'' *''Star Trek: The Animated Series'' *''Stoked'' *''Street Fighter II V'' (online only; dropped on December 15th, 2018) *''Sugar Sugar Rune'' (now on the YTV Family app) *''Sugarbunnies'' *''Sugarbunnies: Chocolat!'' *''Sugarbunnies: Fleur'' *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' *''Supernoobs'' (season one) (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Sweet Fairies'' *''Sword Art Online'' *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' *''Tangled: The Series'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Teen Titans Go!'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Tokyo Ghoul'' *''Tokyo Ghoul √A'' *''Total Drama'' *''Totally Spies!'' *''Transformers: Autobots'' *''Transformers: Prime'' *''Tron: Uprising'' *''Turning Mecard'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''The Twilight Zone'' *''Undergrads'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Untalkative Bunny'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Voltron: The Third Dimension'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Voltron Force'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Wander over Yonder'' *''Wangan Midnight'' *''The Weekenders'' *''What About Mimi?'' *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' *''What's with Andy?'' *''When Supernatural Battles Became Commonplace'' *''W.I.T.C.H.'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''WKRP in Cincinnati'' *''Wooser's Hand-to-Mouth Life'' (online only; dropped on October 11th, 2018) *''World of Quest'' *''X-Men: Evolution'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Xelphos Adventures'' *''Yo-kai Watch'' *''YooHoo & Friends (2009)'' *''YooHoo & Friends (2012)'' *''Yowamushi Pedal'' (online only; dropped on October 11th, 2018) *''Zatch Bell!'' *''Zeke and Luther'' *''Zeroman'' *''Zoobles'' Category:Lists